Mississippi John Hurt
Overview John Hurt was a Blues Guitarist. He is one of the most renown bluesman of his generation. Biography 'Mississippi' John Hurt was born in 1894 in Avalon, MS. He was a tenant farmer for most of his life, but he also recorded 12 songs for Okeh Records in 1928. His Second Career began in 1963 when Tom Hoskins went to Avalon to find him. His second career proved to be quite successful by the time he died in 1966. Albums Featured * The Anthology Of American Folk Music * 1928 Sessions * The Greatest In Country Blues * My Rough And Rowdy Ways (album) * Never Let The Same Bee Sting You Twice (album) * It Hurt's In The Delta * The Greatest Songsters * Blues At Newport * Avalon Blues (album) * Columbia Original Masters (John Hurt) * Candy Man Blues (album) * Shake 'em On Down (John Hurt) * Stack 'O Lee Blues (album) * Folk, Gospel, And Blues * News & The Blues * The Best Of Mississippi John Hurt * Complete Studio Recordings (John Hurt) * Mississippi John Hurt Live * Avalon Blues 1963 * John Hurt's Library Of Congress Recordings * Worried Blues 1963 * Revisited (John Hurt) * The Immortal Mississippi John Hurt * Blues Masters: Mississippi John Hurt * John Hurt's Last Sessions * Rediscovered (John Hurt) * Vanguard Visionaries: Mississippi John Hurt * Frankie & Albert (album) * Salty Dog (album) * Satisfied * ''Memorial Anthology (John Hurt) * Blues Essentials * Candy Man (album) * Candy Man EP * Legend (John Hurt) * Sounds Of The Delta * Mississippi * Best Of Bluegrass (John Hurt) * Deadwood * A Brief History Of The Blues * Roots Of Folk * Greatest Folksingers Of The Sixties * Today! * Blues Twinpack * Legends Of Country Blues * Songster * King Of The Blues * Satisfying Blues (album) * Ain't Nobody's Business (album) * The Legend (John Hurt) * Blues Cafe Presents Mississippi John Hurt * Vanguard Recordings For The Connoisseur * The Tomato Delta Blues Package * The Blues * American Roots Songbook: The Blues * Monday Morning Blues (va) * Revolutions * Blues Masters Sampler * Cornerstones * Raw Blues * Newport Folk Festival: Best Of The Blues * Folksongs & Blues * Coffee Blues (album) * 25 Blues Masters * Blues Rediscoveries * Early Gospel * The Great Blues Men * Lonesome Blues (album) * Bill Wyman's Blues Odyssey * The Mississippi Blues * The Evening Concerts * Friends Of Old Time Music * Traditional Music A Newport * They Sang The Blues * Mississippi Moaners * Classic Guitar Blues * Mississippi John Hurt (album) * The Original 1928 Recordings* * Sic 'em Dogs On Me (album) * A Legacy * Great Bluesmen At Newport * Monday Morning Blues (John Hurt) * Sacred And Secular * Shake That Thing (John Hurt) * Country Blues Live! * Checkin' Out The Blues * Mississippi John Hurt In Concert * Blues With A Feeling * Vanguard Blues Sampler * Satisfied (Live) * Ain't No Tellin' (album) * The Early Blues Roots Of Bob Dylan * Roots 'n' Blues * Rural Blues * Folk Song America * Before The Blues * Black Music Of Two Worlds * Hard Times Come Again No More (album) Original Discography * Frankie * Nobody's Dirty Business * Monday Morning Blues (song) * Shiverlie Blues * Casey Jones (song) * Blessed Be The Name * Meeting On The Old Camp Ground * Sliding Delta * Stack O'Lee Blues (song) * Candy Man Blues (song) * Praying On The Old Camp Ground * Blue Harvest Blues * Spike Driver Blues * Louis Collins (song) * Got The Blues Can't Be Satisfied * Ain't No Tellin' (song) * Avalon Blues (song) * Big Leg Blues * Window Light Blues Related Articles * Charley Patton * Furry Lewis * Blind Lemon Jefferson * Blind Willie Johnson * Frank Stokes * Bukka White * Son House Category:Performers Category:Guitarists Category:Okeh Category:Bluesmen